Vladalla Knights
by ShadowNet.CW
Summary: This story takes place in present time Japan where a boy named Katsuki Ishikawa, who is a cop gets himself into an extraordinary adventure in the world of fantasy called Vladalla. He is left with a mysterious katana and half of a jewel. He finds out that


Vladalla Knights

Chapter 1

Nine years ago, my father was wounded in a shooting during thug robbery. He died seven days later. I was only a little boy at school in the third grade when it happened. I didn't fully understand death yet, so I wasn't that afraid. I was then called to go to the City Hospital to see him. He was slowly fading away.

He said, "Son, please take this, it's your turn now. Protect her."

"Her? Protect who?" I asked. He handed me a half of a strange ruby-like jewel with a small wing on the side.

"Isn't this the thing you had in the showcase? Help what? Protect the jewel?"

"Take this as well. It will help you," whispered my father. He handed me a katana.

"You're giving me this sword?" I said. "Dad? Dad?" He died right before me.

Twelve Years Later

My name is Katsuki Ishikawa. I'm a cop. I became a cop because I didn't want anyone to have to experience what I've been through. I'm the youngest one on the force. It's not like in the movies you know. You don't always get the girls, not even the bad guy. But I like this job. I like everything about it, except one thing. There's just one thing that always bothers me. Patterson.

"Katsuki!" yelled my boss.

"Good luck!" said my colleague.

"Aw shut up Wolf!" I scolded.

"You're late again! You piece of – grrrraaahhh!" he yelled. "This is the fourth time this week! That makes you 321 times late this year! He was freaking pissed at me again.

"Uhhh… I, I, I'm sorry boss! It won't happen again!" I said.

"You can bet your ass! You're fired!" He was screaming so loudly that everyone outside of the office could hear him.

Man I was done! Damn. What a day. Now I had to look for a new job.

I still thought that my father could hear me, so I treated him as if he could. I picked up an old photograph of him.

"Please help me up dad," I whispered.

"Hey dad," I said as I sat down on my bed. I picked up the jewel and the katana. The katana had a small golden crest on the grip below the guard with some characters that I didn't understand. I picked up the jewel which had a ruby-like center. I didn't even know what it was, or how it worked. I had to start looking for some answers.

"Are you coming, dad?" I said.

I walked out the door, closed it behind me, and locked it. I took the stairs to the garage because the elevators were under maintenance. I walked down six floors until I got to the parking garage.

Chapter 2

I got into my black Acura RSX Sport and started the ignition. I accelerated out of the parking lot and drove onto the main road.

I lived in an apartment building about one kilometre from the Police Department. Now there was no point of living so close to the PD.

The things that meant the most to me were the jewel and the katana that my father gave to me before he died. That was all I had left from my father.

Patterson got rid of me so expeditiously that he forgot to take away something extremely important from me. It was the PX-4 Storm. It was a very versatile pistol that was capable of holding seventeen, nine-millimetre rounds. It certainly was less powerful than the MR Desert Eagle but it had the same functionality as a USP. Overall it was a remarkable firearm to use. Patterson also forgot to confiscate the magazine clips and ammunition for the gun. I had about thirty-five clips for the gun left, but if I ever ran out, I could still re-order more from the factory because I still had the licence for it. Patterson was a dumb ass. He was always too quick-tempered. He never told me to return anything except the badge. I never wore a uniform because I was an undercover cop. He just kicked me out the doors of the PD.

I drove to the coffee shop near my apartment, parked the car and walked in. It was a pretty small coffee shop. There were about fourteen tables. In the corner, an elderly man was reading a newspaper and sipping his cup of black coffee. There was also a man on the other side of the shop typing on his laptop computer and also drinking coffee. There were only two men, the employees, and me; there was no one else in the shop. It was about 10:45 AM so I guess everyone had already gone to work. I walked up to the counter and ordered a small cup of double-double coffee. I sat down, picked up a newspaper, and began to read. The headline read, "Strange indentation found in the wall of Azgar Castle Ruins!"

The indentation looked just like the jewel half could fit in one side! It also had the same crest that was on the katana!

"This must have something to do with my jewel and katana!" I thought to myself.

I had to find a way to get that stone indent or whatever it was. I got up and out of my seat, placed the newspaper down and walked swiftly out the door. I took a few more sips of coffee before I got into my car. When I drank it all up, I threw it into the garbage bin near the entrance. I unlocked the door, got in and started the ignition. I pulled out of the parking lot and drove back home.

On the way back to my apartment, I stopped by the local public library to get some information on these mysterious objects. It was a fairly new library; it was just built last month, so I wasn't quite sure if they had anything about the jewel or katana. I walked through the automatic sliding doors and I headed toward the computers. I typed in, "Azgar" in the search box, and sure enough, there were no entries or books on it. I then typed in "jewel and katana," but all I got were entries and books on precious stones and swords. I guess there were no known histories of these items. I was on my own to find the answers to this mystery.

Chapter 3

I left the library, got into my car and drove back home. I walked up the long flight of stairs and into the apartment. I was about to open the door, but then I noticed that it was unlocked. Somebody must have broken in. I was sure that I locked the door when I left. I opened the door, peered around the room and I found that some shelves and drawers were moved and opened, but nothing was missing. Someone must have come here looking for something. Something that was special. Maybe somebody else knew about the jewel and katana! It was good thing I had them both with me. I always kept them with me, because they seemed very precious and someone might have attempted to steal them.

I sat down on the edge of my bed and began to devise a plan. I had to find a way to get to that indent in the wall of the castle. For some reason, I thought that it had a connection with the jewel and katana. The jewel piece seemed like it would fit right into the hole. At first, I thought it would be easy - just go in, get to the wall, and get out. It was actually a lot more complicated. I didn't read the part on the newspaper where it stated that the ruins were closed because archaeologists were going examine it in a few weeks! I had to illegally sneak into the Azgar Castle Ruins at night. As a former cop, I knew that it was wrong but I just had to do it. I had to find out what was going on.

Later that night, at around 9:30 PM, I put on a black shirt and pants, put my PX-4 in my holster with a silencer attached, took the katana and jewel with me, and I was set to go to the Azgar Castle Ruins. I drove my Acura to the far west side of the tourist parking, and hid it behind some small bushes. I got out of the car and ran up to the ruins. I remembered that the newspaper said that the indent was in the east wall, so I started searching there. After about an hour, I found the small indent in the wall with the shape of the jewel and crest of the katana. I thought about placing the jewel and katana against the indent, but I decided to go back and try to find out more about the castle ruins first. I never knew what would happen if I placed the jewel on the indent, so I wanted to be safe. There might have been something bad just waiting to happen.

I sprinted back to my car and headed back for my apartment. I walked into my room and sat on my bed. I felt like going on the internet and looking for some information. Instead, I decided to look through my bookshelf. I hadn't actually touched it for a long time. I looked through many encyclopaedias and books but I found nothing. I picked up the last book that I found at the bottom of the shelf in the corner. I opened it but all the pages were blank. On the inside of the back cover, there was a thin, rectangular lump. I grabbed my camping knife and carefully cut open the back cover. I pulled out what seemed to be a letter. It was written about fourteen years ago. It was also addressed to me. I looked under the date and it wrote: To Katsuki Ishikawa.

I took the letter, sat down on my bedside and read it.

Chapter 4

The letter wrote: Dear Katsuki Ishikawa. I'm awfully sorry that I haven't told you this while you were a young boy; I didn't think that you would understand yet. I have written this in the past so that you may find it when it is time and when you mature into a young man.

Centuries ago, there was a magical land called Azikoru. In Azikoru, there was one country called Vladalla and the capital of it was Azgar. There was both good and evil in that land. There was also a guardian that our family has been protecting for all these years. That guardian is in the jewel that I have given to you before I died. You must find the other half and awaken her. There was also a great evil, lurking among the shadows in the far outskirts of the tranquil land. That evil was sworn to destroy the guardian and to make all the people of Vladalla his slaves. We've been protecting the jewel on earth because the evil is said that it cannot cross over to our world, but we could never be to sure. I am the only one who knows how to get to their world called Azikoru and how destroy the evil. It was too late for me, so now I pass this great duty unto you. The only way to defeat the evil that lurks in the darkness is to use the Legendary Mystical Katana of the Wind. The crest on the grip and blade represents that it is a sacred weapon of a Knight of Vladalla. I suggest that you fulfill this quest immediately, for the guardian has fallen in a deep slumber and it is an ideal time for the evil to strike. They cannot reach the guardian as long as you are in this world, but as soon as you enter Azikoru, you must be extremely careful. The jewel must be with you at all times. I leave the rest for you to find out on your own, Katsuki. You must not forget that you must to bring the katana and jewel with you at all times and everywhere you go our world and theirs. You are still able to return to our world while you are in Azikoru but you must find the Temple of Azgar and find the same crest marking. It is your destiny to protect the guardian. You must awaken her and fight side by side to defeat the evil.

Farewell, Katsuki.

Love, Your father

For the whole time I was dazzled and shocked at the same time. I never believed in any of the stories that my father had told me when I was young. I never knew that magic, evil or that another world ever existed. I always thought that it was just a fairy tale. Now I knew that fantasies could come true. I was living in one right now. I had to head over to Azikoru as soon as possible.

I was going to leave this world and go to Azikoru tomorrow night. There wasn't much time left until the Shadows attempt to destroy the guardian again. I had to move quickly.

Chapter 5

The next morning, I woke up and dragged out of my bed. I walked into the washroom, got undressed and took a shower. When I was finished, I grabbed my towel, dried myself and put on a black T-shirt with cargo pants that were padded at the knees. I walked to my rucksack and started to pack things into it. I grabbed a Grade A medical kit and placed it in the back section of the back pack. I placed in extra sets of clothes and some food that wouldn't rot or melt as well. I wasn't sure if I would have a place to stay in Azikoru or Azgar, Vladalla. I stuffed the front pockets with bottles of clean spring water and the side pockets with PX-4 ammunition cartridges. The gun itself would be in a holster with me always in case I meet one of these Shadows. I brought the silencer along as well so I could do some quiet take-downs if I had to. I also bought an over-the-shoulder sheath for my katana. I wore the jewel around my neck all the time, no matter where I was. I also kept the katana with me everywhere I went. I had a small nylon-coated blanket that I brought along as well in case I didn't have a place to sleep. It was small enough to fit in my back pack when it was folded. I found a small military flash light and I put it in as well. I took the letter that my father gave me just in case I need it for reference. I thought that I might have been bored over in the other world, so I brought a small, 256MB MP3 player with extra batteries. I didn't think that I would need anything else so I zipped up the bag and was ready to leave.

I gathered all my equipment and headed for the door. I walked out, turned around and locked it. The elevator was not fully repaired yet so once again I walked down to the lobby. I decided that I wouldn't be taking my Acura out because someone could steal it or tow it away when they see it at the Azgar Castle Ruins. I sure did look weird with all this gear and especially with a katana and a holster with a gun. I was afraid that someone might call the police, so I had to get to the ruins as soon as possible without being seen by too many people. It was too far for a walk so I called a taxi to pick me up and to bring me there. I was uneasy about doing so because he might have thought that I was suspicious. Luckily, he never noticed that I was looking as awkward as I was. When we got to the ruins, I paid him and I left.

I ran to the place where I found the indent in the wall, placed the jewel half on one side of the holder and all of a sudden, there was a bright flash and I was falling into a dark, dark void. I saw a bright flash of white light again and I passed out almost instantaneously. I had no idea if I had lost anything, or what had just happened to me. All I saw was black; nothing but pitch black. I thought I was dead.

Chapter 6

After what I thought was a few hours, I regained conscience and slowly started to open my eyes. I got up and thought, "Where the heck am

I?"

I opened my eyes widely and panicked for a second. I slowly got to my feet and looked around me. It looked like I was in some magical place, and I was. I checked all my gear and it was still there. Behind me was some sort of temple. It must have been the Temple of Azgar that father wrote about. At least I knew how to get back to my world. I walked around the ground that I stood on. It had soft, green grass and trees that had fruits of many kinds. The whole place was a serene glade that stretched on to what seemed like miles. I looked up at the sky and it was not like anything that I have ever seen. It was just so beautiful. I wished that I could just take what I am seeing and frame it like it was a painting. I forgot to bring a camera and I really regretted it. I was just astonished at Azikoru's beauty. I at least thought that I was in Azikoru.

All of this faded and I was out of my little day dream world when I heard a scream for help. Someone yelled, "Help! Somebody save me!" The yell for help came from the direction of a forest in the distance. I ran as fast as I could, moving toward the direction of the scream. I stopped and I saw a little boy; around seven years old wearing blue trousers, a vest and shoes in the forest. In front of him was some sort of three-eyed monster or demon attacking him. I drew my PX-4 out of the holster and shot the thing in the head. Its head exploded and fell to the ground. It was just like in the movies I watched when I was a kid.

"Wow! Thank you so much for saving me! Are you an angel? No one can ever kill a demon with just one hit! Who are you?" he said in excitement.

"Whoa! Not too many questions at once! So, who are you, and where am I?" I said.

"My name is Jaki Hayasaki. You are in Azgar, Vladalla! Wouldn't you know that? Here, let me take you to my town!" he replied.

He grabbed my hand and ran out of the forest through a dirt path. He brought me into a pretty big, wooden house. "Hey sis," he yelled. "Look who I brought home! He saved my life when I was attacked by a monster in the woods!"

"Jaki! What did I tell you about bringing strange- Oh. Hello. Um… My name is Kasumi Hayasaki. Who are you?" she asked.

To me, Kasumi was a hot girl with long brown hair and brown eyes. She had a beautiful complexion. She was about two inches shorter than me and she looked like she was around my age. I thought that I was beginning to like her.

"My name is Katsuki Ishikawa," I replied.

"This is my little brother, Jaki. I'm sorry if he got you into any trouble. Where are you from?" she said.

"Uhmm… I'm from… I guess you can say that I'm from the future; well actually, I'm from another world. Do any of you know about this jewel and katana?" I said.

The room was completely silent for a while. Then Kasumi broke the silence.

"You have one as well? I have the other half of the jewel! Are you a Mortal Guardian of Vladalla like me? I thought I was the only one!" she said.

"Well, I do have the other half of the jewel and they do look the same, but you lost me at the Knight of Vladalla part." I replied.

"How about don't you come in and talk about it with me over some tea?" she said.

"Why, I'd really appreciate that. I could use something to drink right now. Thank you very much." I told her.

Chapter 7

She brought me the main room in her house and told me to sit down. There were no chairs, so probably the traditional people don't use chairs. The whole house was made of wood and some stone. There were a few scrolls hung on the walls. I sat down on the floor mat. She handed me a cup of green tea and I quietly sipped it.

"So, Katsuki, how did you get to our Azikoru?" she said.

"Well you see, my family has been protecting some sort of "Guardian" for many years. It is now my turn since my father was killed by some thugs nine years ago."

"That's, that's so sad. The same thing happened to my father and mother! The Shadows took them away and killed them. I have heard of another world, and that the Shadows can travel over to by some portal. They camouflage themselves as other people," she said.

"Then, the thugs must've been the Shadows in disguise! They must've been the ones who searched through my apartment as well!" I said in excitement.

"Er, um, what is an apartment?" she wondered curiously.

"Oh, right. You don't live into the same world as I do. An apartment is like a tall structure with many floors that people live in."

"Oh, I see. Well do you have a place to stay during your time in our world?" she asked.

"Well, unfortunately, no. I guess I'll sleep outside on the grass." I replied. "Oh! No, you don't have to sleep outside; besides, it gets rather cold at night. I could let you stay at my place. I have one extra room with a bed. We are on the same quest, aren't we? Are you not finding a way to defeat the Shadows and summon the Guardian?"

"You're right. I am doing the same thing as well. By the way, do you have some sort of special weapon or tool that your father passed on to you?" I asked.

"Yes I do. I'm very proud of it. It is a mystical bow and arrow that can completely annihilate evil forces and it's also exceptionally accurate. What do you have?" She asked.

"Well, I have this Mystical Katana of the Wind. I'm not sure what it does, or how it even works," I replied.

She gasped.

"That's a weapon of a Knight! It runs on your adrenaline and the strength of it all depends on you. If you learn how to use it well, you might unlock its extraordinary capabilities!" she said.

"Whoa. How do you know so much about everything?" I asked.

"I study very hard about legendary things. Sage Ukito teaches me many things.

After many hours passed, it was getting dark outside.

"Katsuki, it's getting dark now, we better eat and rest for tomorrow," she said.

"All right then, we'll talk some more tomorrow. What is there to eat?" I asked.

"Well, there's miso soup, kani maki, grilled cod fish and ramen!" she replied.

"Great! That sounds delicious! Let's go, I'm starving!" I said.

Chapter 8

After I ate, my hunger vanished and I was satisfied. I took a small bath in the hot spring in the back of their house that Kasumi showed me earlier. Of course, Kasumi and Jaki were not there. They were inside the house.

I was all cleaned up and I said good night to Kasumi and she kissed me on the cheek. That was the first time that I had ever been kissed by a girl before. I blushed and I tried to sleep. I could barely close my eyes. The hot spring was so relaxing and it just made me much less weary. I kept thinking to myself, how the heck am I gonna ever defeat the Shadows and vanquish the source of evil? Will it take me months? Will it take me even years? I had no idea, so I guessed that it was better for me to rest and find out more tomorrow as I embarked on my quest.

I woke up and forgot where I was for a second. I looked around and I remembered that I was in Azgar, Vladalla. I got out of the bed and I was about to say good morning to Kasumi and Jaki, but they weren't in their rooms. I walked outside to look for them, but there was no sign of them anywhere. I dashed into the woods and I heard sharp noise hiss through the air. I peered over to the left behind a bush, and I witnessed something that I wished I had never seen. Kasumi and Jaki's bodies were both lying behind the bush. I immediately checked to see if they were still alive.

"Ka, Katsuki….. I, I'm sorry," whispered Kasumi as she faded away.

Tears ran down my face as I furiously searched for the murderer. I drew my katana and it started to glow red. There was suddenly a gust of wind around me. It must've been the power of the katana. I felt something sharp pass through me, and then all I saw was black.

I woke up and I was still in my bed, in Kasumi's house, sweating. I quickly got out and I ran to her room. She was still sleeping softly. I ran to Jaki's room and he was also asleep. Was it all just a dream? What did it mean? I went back to my bed and tried to sleep again.

Around five hours later, I woke up and I was relieved that Kasumi and Jaki were both fine. I got up, washed my face just as Kasumi came by.

"Good morning Katsuki!" she said. "You look a little pale. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just had a nightmare. That's all," I told her.

"Alright then. If anything is ever troubling you, tell me and I'll help you out," she said.

I thought that she was beginning to like me too. She was the only girl that actually cared so much about me. No one ever understood me.

I left the room and sat down at the small table. Jaki was cooking something.

He seemed so cute and innocent.

"Good morning Jaki!" I said.

"Oh, good morning Katsuki," he replied.

"What are you making?" I asked.

"There's miso soup, steamed rice, rolled grilled fish omelette and dried seaweed," he said with pride. "It's the first time I cooked a full meal! Tell me how it tastes like after you're done, please."

Chapter 9

After the delicious meal, I was about to get up and leave the table, but Jaki stopped me.

"Hey! Wait! You still didn't tell me how it was!" he said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, it tasted delicious; pure gourmet home-cooking! I never knew that a little boy like you could be so capable!" I replied.

"Oh goody!" he exclaimed. "And by the way, I am very capable of many things! I will be making breakfast for the next few days because Kasumi is going to be a little busy."

"By the way, where is she?" I asked. "I just noticed that she didn't eat with us."

"Sis has gone over to Sage Ukito early in the morning. She said something about summoning elements," he told me.

I walked outside and smelled the fresh morning air. It was so much more different from where I lived. There was pollution everywhere and the air was unclean, but here in Azgar, the air was unbelievably fresh! It felt like whenever you inhaled it, you would regain your awareness. It was the best thing that I had ever breathed before. The air was like a flowing liquid

I decided to explore the town to learn more about Azgar. The first thing that caught my eye was a blacksmith shop. I needed to sharpen my katana anyway. As soon as I walked into the shop, the blacksmith stop hammering a blade and stared at me.

"Where are you from foreigner?" he asked me curiously.

I was about to answer him but he cut me off before I could have answered him. "Wait a minute; is that not the Legendary Mystical Katana of the Wind?" he questioned.

"Yes it is. I just wanted to get it sharpened," I told him. "What is the currency, and how much must I pay?"

"You must be the other Mortal Guardian! The prophecies have been fulfilled! Don't worry about paying me. I'll sharpen your precious sword at no cost at all. By the way, here in Azgar, our currency is Gold coins worth the most, Copper coins worth the least and Silver coins are in between. 100 Copper coins are the equivalent to 1 Silver coin and 4 Silver coins are the equivalent of 1 Gold coin. Usually, if I were to cost you to sharpen your sword, it would be about 25 Gold coins."

"Okay," I said. "Thank you for your kindness."

"You are most welcomed - sorry; I do not know your name. Who are you called?" he asked.

"My name is Katsuki Ishikawa," I replied.

"Well then, you are most welcome Mortal Guardian Katsuki Ishikawa. My name is Saibara Tanaka the blacksmith. I am glad to offer any help to the ones who are destined to rid the evil in our once peaceful land," he said.

"Where can I obtain coins?" I asked him.

"There is a small bank near the middle of this town. You can apply for an account and a deposit box," he replied.

"You have credit cards here?" I asked curiously.

"Credit cards?" he asked. "What are these credit cards that you speak of?"

"Oh. Never mind about that. I come from a different world as you do," I replied.

"Alright then, I must get to work now. You can pick up your sword in about twenty minutes. You can just explore the town if you want while you wait," he said.

"Okay," I said. "Thank you again."

I walked out of the blacksmith store and I went to explore the town. I needed to learn more about this place and the Shadows, but first, I went to the bank.

I walked through the heavy doors immediately, everybody inside was staring at me. I heard people say things like:

"He sure looks strange."

"He isn't from around here."

"Could he be a spy?"

"Maybe he is the other destined Mortal Guardian!"

Suddenly, four men dressed in black armour marched toward me wielding long swords.

Chapter 10

I quickly drew my pistol out and I was ready to shoot them all if I had to. Everyone was looking at me and it was completely silent in the bank until the man with red on his armour spoke.

"Stranger, please lower your weapon and identify yourself," he said.

I didn't know what to say to him. I decided to tell him that I was the other Mortal Guardian.

"I am the Mortal Guardian Katsuki Ishikawa!" I replied. "I am Kasumi Hayasaki's partner because she is also a Mortal Guardian."

The whole room gasped and the men lowered their swords. I also holstered my pistol.

"Okay young "guardian", give me some evidence that you are who you say you are," he said.

Immediately I showed him the jewel half and the crest on my katana.

"Now do you believe me?" I asked.

"I am dearly sorry Mortal Guardian Katsuki. If you are in need of anything, please ask," he said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am the leader of the official guards of this bank," he replied. "What is it that you want to do here?

"All I wanted to do was to create an account and obtain some coins," I told him.

"Well then," he said. "Go up to the desk directly in front of you and tell the lady that Azumaru told her to give five times more coins than the normal starting amount."

"Alright then, Azumaru. Thank you," I said.

I walked up to the counter and told the young lady everything that Azumaru told me to say.

"How many coins is the normal starting amount?" I asked her.

"Usually, you receive 1000 Gold coins, 500 Silver coins and 250 Copper coins. Instead, you will receive 5000 Gold coins, 2500 Silver coins and 1250 Copper coins," she replied.

"That is so much money to handle!" I exclaimed. "How do I carry all these coins with me everywhere I go? Wouldn't it be too heavy?

"Yes, that is a lot of money," she replied. "I will give your account number and whenever you want to purchase something, you write your account number, the amount of money to give and your signature on a slip of paper. When you hand the slip to the merchant, he or she may not make any changes to it. He or she will simply present the slip to one of the bank workers and he or she would receive that amount of money from your account. You can ask for your account balance at any time. You can also withdraw or deposit any amount of money whenever you want. Your account number is 1327 19. Here is a booklet full of slips for you to use." she explained.

She handed me a booklet and gave me a piece of paper showing my account information.

"Keep all of these safely with you at all times," she told me.

I thanked her and I left the bank.

It was about time to pick up my sword from the black smith so I walked back to his shop.

"Hello Saibara!" I said.

"Greetings, Katsuki. Your katana is sharpened and the blade has been polished. I also put a thin layer of oil on the blade to rust-proof it. If you ever need to sharpen, polish, rust-proof or do anything else to it, please drop by and let me know," he said.

"Thank you very much, Saibara," I told him.

"Farewell Katsuki," he said.

I left the shop and sighed.


End file.
